


The handsome devil

by TheBananaDoctor



Series: True, but coloured stories from Assassin's creed [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Random Encounters, Randomness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananaDoctor/pseuds/TheBananaDoctor





	The handsome devil

On one sunny day, Jacob was just having a nice walk around the St. James’ Park as he heard music playing in the distance. He thought that he could go and check it as he didn’t have any Templar hunting to do.

 

 

He found a quartet playing pretty music and thought he could stop by and listen to them play. It was beautiful, but somehow he felt a presence watching him somewhere around.

 

 

As he looked around, he linked eyes with one of the listeners. The man who was checking Jacob out seemed really keen and as he realized he wasn’t stealthily watching his target anymore, he withdrew to the crowds. Jacob felt a little weirded out by what had just happened. Clearly this man wasn’t there to kill him, he would’ve done it the second Jacob noticed him. So what was he up to then? Jacob didn’t want wait so he pushed through the crowd and bumped into the man who had watched him.

“What are you up to?” Jacob asked a little offended. The man looked like he was admiring Jacob and got him off guard.

“I… I'm sorry, sir, if I startled you but.. Well.. I just couldn’t help but notice how handsome you are.” the man said and a slight blush appeared on both of their cheeks.

“Oh.. I get that a lot… but not normally from other men. Uh.. Thank you, I guess?” Jacob said confused.


End file.
